The Twilight Children
by Shadowbird38
Summary: Laura is the leader of Neverland's lost boys, more commonly known as the Twilight Children, and the worst enemy of Prince Sebastian, who is trying to take Neverland. When both of them end up in the school for good with Agatha and Tedros, they find themselves attracted to each other, despite the hate that they were born to believe in.
1. Chapter 1

Laura could see the soldiers of Havfrue from where she sat crouched in the tree, concealed by the dark and the leaves. They were sitting around a fire on the shore of Neverland, unaware that the lost boys, now more commonly known as the Twilight Children, were stalking them, as stealthy as cats as they watched from the bushes and trees.

Neverland was at war with the kingdom of Havfrue and had been for six months. King Eric and Queen Arial were searching for the source of magic and they believed that Neverland held the key. They sent their son, Prince Sebastian, to retrieve it, along with the shaky allegiance with the pirates. They wanted to team up on them and Laura was not about to let it happen. She was one of the most powerful sorcerers in the fairytale world, the worthy replacement for Peter Pan. And she was not about to let her kingdom and throne be stolen by some entitled prince and a pirate.

Laura watched as the prince walked down the ramp off the ship. His red hair was illuminated by the fire as he discussed war plans with the soldiers, etching the plans in the sand. Silently, she gave her second in command, Mel, a small flick of the wrist and everyone lept into action.

They never even saw them coming. As silent as shadows, they lept from the trees, Laura leaping into the air like a warm breeze, flying towards them. As stealthy as a pack of hyenas and as deadly as cobras they attacked.

The soldiers and the prince drew their swords, only to have them blasted out of their hands by tongues of fire. Laura let a begrudging smirk cross her face as she landed and rolled, throwing balls of fire towards him, allowing her second to lead the rest of the Twilight Children in attacking the soldiers and pirates that ran off the boats. Prince Sebastian was hers.

The two circled each other, him ducking to avoid her blasts and her stepping back from his sword. It was a beautiful and deadly dance.

They were both two soldiers, both who had fought to make it to the top, and both who were at each other's throat. So many similarities and so many differences.

Laura grinned, and cast her spell, turning all the twilight children invisible.

Every sorcerer had a strong point in their magic. Hers was elemental, with a favour in fire, just as Merlin specialized in training magic, and culinary skills. She, unlike other kids, who learned it at schools, was born with her power. After she had almost destroyed her parents' castle, they had sent her away and she had ended up on Neverland, and after many years of training with Peter Pan, she took over as the leader, letting him retire.

She hovered just above the sand, letting Sebastian wave his sword gently around.

"I know you are there, you rat. Why don't you show your face?" He hissed, staring into the dark, trying to detect her as she crept behind him.

She grabbed him around the throat and pulled him into a choke hold, heating up her hand. The pirates and soldiers froze, staring at her as she became visible, holding their beloved prince tight.

"Get on your ship, or he gets it."

Sebastian grabbed her arm, trying to flip her, but she held strong, planting her boots in the sand.

"Get on your ship," She hissed. She twisted and placed her burning hot hand inches away from his throat. She didn't want to hurt him, but she would if she had too.

Kendrick, the leader of the pirates, stepped forwards. Laura tugged Sebastian back, forcing him to drop his sword.

"Last chance. Get on your ship, or your precious prince gets it."

Kendrick paused, before flicking his hand, and the pirates and soldiers, who were being held by Laura's army.

Laura waited until they had all made their way onto the ship, then she released him, kicking him away from her.

Sebastian turned to face her, nothing but pure malice in his face as he kneeled. "You will never keep the magic. We will find it, and then, you will have nothing left."

Laura stared at him, before crouching and grabbing the collar of his blue uniform jacket for the kingdom of Havfrue. There was a small emblem on the collar, a golden crab, the symbol of the kingdom of which Sebastian hailed.

Havfrue was a kingdom that Laura had known of since childhood. It was one of the three major ever kingdoms. The one nearest to water and famous for the story of The Little Mermaid.

"What are you going to do?" Sebastian asked. Laura was distracted by the fimiliarity of the emblem and didn't notice as his hand crept around her neck and grabbed the back of her cloak.

"Watch out!" One of the children behind her shouted.

Laura rolled her eyes as he pulled down her cloak, exposing her face.

"You're a girl?" He blinked in surprise.

Luara scoffed and pushed him away. "Go back to your ocean, you do not belong on this island. I don't ever want to see you back here."

Sebastian stumbled towards his ship and scrambled up, taking one last glance towards the cloaked faces of The Twilight Children.

The Twilight Children let out shouts of excitement and even Laura let a smile grace her face. What they had spent so much time doing was finally over, magic and the residents of Neverland were safe.

Laura watched to make sure they were retreating, before turning her back. "I have to meet with the fairies and alligators. Take everyone else home." She ordered Mel.

Mel nodded and Laura turned, heading north towards the home of the fairies of the great oak. She was stopped, however, when a shout arose from one of the boats.

She spun back around and squinted into the moonlight. A large bird, a stymph, had swooped down and grabbed the prince. Laura narrowed her eyes. Stymphs were only residents at the schools, and they were also nice to evers.

She then groaned as it tossed Sebastian up onto its back and took off, letting Sebastian ride it. Must be time for a new semester at the schools. Laura turned and began walking toward the trees. She only began running when another stymph squawked and flew after her.

The stymph had its hands out as it came after her, chasing Laura. She ran into the trees, and paused, thinking she had escaped. That was her downfall.

The stymph flew down and snatched her up, leaving her to shout in surprise and minor pain as its claws dug into her ribs. The stymph threw her upwards, trying to let her sit on its back, but Laura paused, letting her magic kick in so she hovered above.

It squeaked and chased after her until it finally managed to grab onto her cloak. Laura screamed as it lifted her onto its back, keeping a firm grip on both her cloak and the end of her braid, not letting her escape again.

Laura made eye contact with Mel and she nodded. Mel would keep Neverland safe. Laura pressed a gentle hand to the stymph's bony side. She squirmed slightly, trying to loosen herself, but the stymph was having none of it. It only tightened its grip on her hair, leaving her stomach down on the bony bird.

Fine then, she would get out when she got where they were going.

Laura had almost dozed off, her eyes heavy from flying through the night. The sun was beginning to rise and she opened her eyes, staring into the sun. She squinted, her eyes adjusting from the dark to the light as they soared over the clouds.

"Oh hell no," Laura said, as a large glass castle appeared. The light streamed through it, setting the pink cotton candy fields alight.

The first thing to cross Laura's mind is that she didn't want to be a princess, she didn't want to become her mother.

The stymph finally let go of her braid and tipped over, letting Laura vanish into the cotton candy of The School for Good.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - This chapter is to the one guest who commented! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Prince Sebastian of Havfrue

The first thing Sebastian saw as he walked into the boys' common room of The School for Good after changing into his uniform and receiving his room package, was his childhood best friend. A grin split his face and he walked over, clapping him on the back.

"Tedros. Here I was thinking you were gone for good!"

Tedros beamed and turned to face Sebastian, and his Camelot accent split through his speech. "Sebastian. I was wondering if your parents were ever going to let you out of royal duties."

Sebastian shrugged. "It is a busy life."

Tedros and Sebastian had grown up together. They were the heirs to their respective kingdoms, and since the only heir to the kingdom of Villeneuve had vanished years ago, Sebastian was in line for that throne as well, since his grandparents had assisted them a long time ago in getting a child.

Tedros lowered his voice once he noticed that the other boys were watching, both in awe and jealousy. "How is the Neverland mission? I heard that you were sent to the front. I also heard from an advisor that The Twilight Children were fighting back tooth and nail."

Sebastian took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his new uniform. It was blue thankfully, he was used to blue. "Mom and Dad decided it would be a good idea to team up with the pirates. Do you know Kendrick of Blue Belly? Captain Hook's other kid?" At a nod from Tedros, he continued. "We just got kicked out. I told them never to retreat or surrender, but they did once the leader had me in a chokehold and was about to burn my throat off."

"Wow," Tedros breathed. "Did you get any information about the location of magic? Or is it still unknown?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I did find out however that their leader is a girl, and is not open to an agreement."

"The leader of The Twilight Children, the one who took over for Peter Pan, is a _girl_?" Tedros asked in disbelief.

Sebastian nodded. "I was shocked too."

Tedros tugged his hair in disbelief. "I can't believe all those attacks were formulated by some little girl," He lowered his voice even more. "What about Melody, any clues as to her whereabouts?"

Sebastian's little sister had vanished about a year ago, and the only people who knew were Sebastian, his parents, and Tedros. After she vanished, Sebastian's mother descended into despair, rarely leaving her room, and refusing to look at the rest of her family. She believed she had driven Melody away, which was true and was suffering. Sebastian held a bit of contempt towards his mother.

"Boys, it's time to head into the theatre." Professor Jacques, the sword fighting teacher, came in. "Let's make an entrance worthy enough to win the hearts of the princesses out there."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and turned to Tedros as they walked at the back of the crowd of boys. Princesses were ridiculous. They were all the same shallow hearted people he had grown up with. They wanted him for his title. He had lost his sword on Neverland after _she_ had taken it and thrown it away, leaving him stuck with an old training sword, much to his disappointment. He had liked that sword.

The doors opened and boys at the front engaged in a dramatic swordfight. Sebastian twirled his sword towards Tedros. "Let's take them."

Tedros grinned. "I've been waiting for this."

The two of them ran through and stood back to back at the fifty or so princes that had stopped to stare at them. Sebastian grinned, only to stop as a brown haired girl, at the edge of the row closest to him on the evers side stood.

"You." She spoke.

Sebastian stared at her. The girl from Neverland, the leader, was standing about ten feet away from him on the same side as him. Her hands were alit with that devilish fire, leaking from her fingertips and casting an eerie glow over her face, which didn't match the babydoll pink uniform she was in.

Sebastian brandished his sword in front of him. "You."

She raised a hand, about to send fire his way, when the twin headed dog let out a shout.

"No fighting!" The dog, Pullox, shrieked. The fairies and wolves charged, but both were trained soldiers and were both used to side attacks.

Sebastian twirled his sword, ignoring Tedros barking at him to stop. He had momentarily forgotten about the crowd of students for good and evil, his eyes locked with his worst enemy, the one person he had trained for years so he could slay her and gain the magic for Havfrue.

Her hand went up and created a small barrier of fire. A fairy dive-bombed her and she zapped it with a spark of fire, sending it hurling up into the ceiling.

"Nice uniform," She snapped. "But I think you're on the wrong side."

"You're one to talk. You've killed soldiers." He snapped back, walking towards her, his sword pointed directly at her.

"You've killed children!" She responded. There were shocked gasps echoing through the crowd. She was going to ruin his reputation.

"ENOUGH!" Castor screamed. The girl sent a shot of fire straight at the dog, only to have it blocked by a shield.

An old lady walked in. She was presumably one of the teachers, and obviously not happy.

"Fighting is not permitted, no matter the reason," She hissed at us. "Now Laura of Neverland and Sebastian of Havfrue, you can sit down and not speak again, or, you can continue fighting, and get your school year off to a horrible start."

She seemed to process that. Sebastian paused, thinking. He didn't want to get kicked out of the school. His parents and grandparents were alumni. Everyone now knew who he was after the teacher had announced their names.

Laura was her name, a weirdly feminine name for a girl like that.

He huffed in annoyance, and lowered his sword, declaring a silent truce, at least until no teachers were around. She lowered her hands, letting the fire dwindle out, and plopped back down, next to a girl who shied away from her.

Sebastian sheathed his sword and pulled his rose out of his coat. He could still be princely. There was a sudden clamouring as the princesses all waved their handkerchiefs, trying to get roses for themselves. Laura rolled her eyes and crossed her legs, examining a small matchstick fire on her pinkie.

Sebastian made eye contact with a girl with perfect blonde hair and blue eyes and made to throw the rose towards her, but flinched as Tedros gasped and the rose went haywire.

He watched it land in her lap and snarled slightly. Her gaze snapped up, and she snarled right back as if they were bulldogs circling each other.

Tedros' rose landed in the hand of an ugly greasy girl who had ducked out from underneath the evil bench. This was going to be an interesting school year.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura breathed deeply as she stepped towards the pond. All of the other girls had wished for princes. She knew what her heart wanted, but it was also the last thing she wanted anyone else to know. The one thing that still haunted her from childhood.

"Go on dear, they aren't going to hurt you." Princess Uma urged, nudging her towards the pond.

Laura kneeled and stuck her finger in, allowing the animals to gently stroke her palm. She had treated the mermaids the same way when she had arrived in Neverland years ago.

There were whispers of speech, not as strong as the mermaids. Slowly, the fish scurried, creating a beautiful scene. It was in the hall of the castle in Villeneuve. Her parents, most likely in their late sixties (they had only been thirty when she had left), embraced her tightly. All three of them were crying as they hugged.

Acceptance.

The one thing she had always hoped for, even when she slept in a treehouse in Neverland. All she had ever wanted were parents who didn't flinch every time she walked into the room. Parents who could see beyond the childhood accident.

She didn't realize she was crying at the scene, until it shifted, and showed what looked like the beaches of Neverland. On the beach, she and Sebastian were arguing, surrounded by Twilight Children and soldiers.

"What is this scene?" Uma asked, looking at the upset student. With a start, she realized they could still only see her with her parents. "Why are Beauty and the Beast in it?"

"My family." She breathed. There was a set of gasps behind her. Obviously, they weren't expecting her to be the princess to one of the three most powerful kingdoms in the fairytale world.

She was still stuck watching the water, while mutters broke out behind her, discussing how to take the fact that a real-life princess was kneeling before them.

Sebastian was shouting at her, and she stood, feet shoulder width apart, as they faced off, fire cracking from her hands and water flowing from his. Two sides of the same coin. Only, Sebastian couldn't do magic. This must be fake, or the future.

Laura stared as they fought. The Twilight Children and Sea Kingdom soldiers backing away from the two angry warriors. Fear in their eyes.

The scene changed as she saw Sebastian falling from the sky. His lone figure was surrounded by a cloak. Then another figure joined the fall. Her, tucking her chin into her chest. Why wasn't she flying away? The two of them intertwined, falling together towards the ground overtop of a village.

"Who was that prince back there? The one who threw his rose into your lap?"

Laura turned to her new roommate, whom she had grown rather fond of. They had bonded over being outcasts in the wrong world. She had been here only a week and managed to avoid setting the school on fire, which was good. Agatha had told her stories of her home, and now it was Laura's turn. They had been scentenced to confinement after Agatha had set the school on fire.

She turned to Agatha from her top bunk bed, crossing her legs. "I keep forgetting you're a reader. You don't know what is going on, do you?"

Agatha shook her head, picking at the pink carnations on her shoulder.

"If I tell you this, you cannot tell anyone that you know, do you understand? I will be captured and most likely tortured."

Agatha's eyes widened and she nodded hastily. "I won't breath a word to anyone.

"You know the story of Beauty and the Beast, right?" She paused. "Well, I'm their only child. Princess Colette Laurel Belle of Villeneuve. I was born with magic, and when I was ten, I accidentally burnt down the west wing of the castle. People are frightened of the unknown and my parents got rid of me, they wanted nothing to do with me. I wandered around before I landed on Neverland and became the leader. I've been there for the past thirty years."

"The prince who threw his rose in my lap is Prince Sebastian of Havfrue, the kingdom known for The Little Mermaid. He started attacking Neverland with a fleet of soldiers and a shaky alliance with the pirates. I saw Kendrick of Bluebrook at the assembly, he is the leader of the pirates, and apparently made it into the school for evil. They want Neverland's magic for themselves, but I was sworn to protect it, so if I go down fighting, then so be it."

Agatha nodded in admiration. "Wow. The history professor said that there are three main ever kingdoms. Camelot, Havfrue, and Villeneuve. He mentioned that all three have an heir at the school, but I thought he was wrong because everyone was talking about how there was only Sebastian and Tedros, but they are wrong. You are the third heir."

Laura nodded sadly. "As much as I want to escape it, it keeps coming back."

Agatha, sensing her friend's discontentment, asked her a question. "Want to go for a walk? I have found a little area in the library, and I need your help with something."

Laura jumped down off her bunk bed, landing delicately, her small vial necklace bouncing against her pink uniform. She scooped up her book bag. "Sure, please distract me."

The two of them walked out of their room and down the hallway. Immediately, girls would hop into their rooms our behind princes they had claimed, who drew their swords, terrified of the ugly witch and the fire sorcerer.

They walked past the men's groom room and Laura rolled her eyes at Beatrix and her entourage watching through the crack in the door. They scattered suddenly, tripping over their mary janes and vanishing into other rooms as Tedros and Sebastian threw the door open, talking cheerfully.

Sebastian stopped however when he made eye contact with Laura.

"Put on a shirt," She scoffed. "You're acting like your womanizer grandfather." She muttered as an afterthought. Agatha snickered as they kept walking.

There was no denying that he wasn't hot. He was well muscled from years of swimming and fighting. She could see his biceps pushing against the fabric of his suit jacket. His skin was a deep golden colour from who knew how many hours under the sun, working on the boat. His red hair was cut neatly, and soft blue eyes stared out, matching the uniform. She couldn't get past the fact that he was an ignorant prick to see it for herself.

The library was quiet as they stepped in, the large tortoise asleep on the log. Nobody really used the library, it was considered useless.

Agatha led the way into a secluded corner, which wouldn't be noticed unless you walked down an aisle of books, which no one did.

Laura smiled. "This is awesome."

"I know right? No one will be able to watch us," Agatha paused as they both sat down. "I have to ask you something."

Laura looked up at her. There was something in her that reminded her of The Twilight Children. Something that made her familiar. "What?"

"Can you help me with a riddle?"

"Sure!"

"What does evil lack that good cannot live without?"

Laura made a face. "Why this riddle?"

Agatha leaned in close so no eavesdropping princesses could here. "Sophie and I saw the schoolmaster, and he started our story. He said we could go home if we solved it."

Laura leaned back in her seat and eyed Beatrix fixing her make up through the books. "Good looks?"

Agatha snickered. "Probably, but something deeper."

"If I help you solve this, will you promise that you will tell Tedros off before you go?"

Agatha nodded and shook her hand in agreement.

There was a burst of laughter outside and they looked out to see Sebastian, Tedros, and a group of guys kicking around two pillows. One had a lumpy black rag on and the other had on a cloak.

Laura flinched as a sword pierced the heart and the head. That pillow looked a lot like her.

Sebastian looked up at the window and made eye contact with her, a silent message in his eyes. She got it.


	4. Chapter 4

It was time to meet the forest group, and Sebastian walked with Tedros from the castle towards the blue forest and up to flag number three. The entirety of the forest was a gleaming sapphire blue colour.

Tedros let out a groan and Sebastian looked up at the group. A couple of nevers and evers stood around the flag.

Sebastian was so distracted by the fact Laura was in his forest group, that he didn't even realize that Kendrick, the pirate he was forced to work with under his father's orders, had also made it into the school for good and evil, only as a never.

"Sebastian?"

His gaze snapped away from Laura to Kendrick, stuck in the never black uniform.

"Kendrick? Wait, I didn't know you got into the school."

Kendrick let out that evil grin, the one he got whenever he thought they had the Twilight Children.

There was a snicker and Sebastian looked up and over at Laura, who was wearing a smirk. She stood with that bug-eyed girl who Tedros seemed to have a passionate hate for, Agatha. "And I'm the one in the wrong school."

Sebastian snarled at her. She rolled her eyes, turning back to Agatha in her pink uniform.

"I can see this is going to be a hard group."

Sebastian looked down at the short gnome that had walked up.

"Now, even though I seem to have the three royal heirs of good in my group, that doesn't mean that you all know the rules that separate good and evil."

Laura shuffled uncomfortably as Agatha and a couple of other girls looked over at her. Tedros leaned over. "Did he say all three royal heirs? I thought Princess Camilla hasn't been seen for thirty-five years."

Sebastian nodded. "I don't know, I think he just made a mistake. Obviously, the heir of Camelot and Havfrue are here, but there isn't an heir to Villeneuve."

"There are five rules that separate good and evil," The gnome spoke. "1. The evil attack, the good defend. 2. The evil punish, the good forgive. 3. The evil hurt, the good help. 4. The evil take, the good give. 5. The evil hate, the good love."

"Which does that make you?" Laura challenged, a condescending tone in her voice.

Sebastian looked over at her, about to say something, but stopped himself. He couldn't get in trouble again, he had already gotten angry letters from both his parents about the scene at welcoming. They couldn't have him tarnishing Havfrue's reputation.

"We are going to test your ability to tell between good and evil. Who would like to go first?" Yuba the gnome said, eyeing to the crowd of Evers and Nevers.

"You!" Yuba pointed his small staff at a wrinkly never boy. "Here. You're first."

He turned to Reena, and another never boy Sebastian didn't know. Quickly, he turned them into unicorns. "Which is good and which is evil?"

The never boy stared at the two unicorns pranced around. "Can I start again?"

Yuba rolled his eyes. "Next!"

A couple more groups went before Yuba turned his attention to Sebastian. "You, you're next."

He turned his staff, and Sebastian rolled his eyes as Laura and Kendrick turned into identical white-tailed foxes, which were also the mascot of Villeneuve.

Sebastian stared at them as they both began trotting around. He eyed them both as one sat down, and the other walked over to Agatha, brushing her leg.

He pointed to the one that was against Agatha. "That one's evil, that one is Laura."

Yuba raised an eyebrow. "Well, which is it? Evil? Or Laura? Laura is in the good school."

"Evil." Sebastian hissed, glaring at Laura the fox.

"Correct!"

Yuba waved his stick. Sebastian stared in shock as Kendrick stood up. A small glare on his face was all Sebastian needed to know. They may have been allies in the war, but they weren't going to be allies now.

Sebastian turned to Laura, who was sitting on the blue glass, blinking. She stood up quickly and knocked shoulders as she walked past, a threatening spark flying from her hands.

"Nice job."

Beatrix and her friend Reena came up. "Ignore her, she's just grabbing for attention. She already tried faking being the lost princess of Villeneuve. That's what the wish fish showed. Her being the princess."

Sebastian met Laura's gaze and she raised an eyebrow as Sophie and Agatha spoke quickly and urgently next to her. She was challenging him.

Sebastian clenched the letter in his fist. He couldn't believe his parents had the audacity to blame him for getting into the school.

He lowered his eyes to the paper again, trying to figure out if there was some semblance of love, or if it was just hate.

Dear Sebastian,

Your mother and I wanted to express our disappointment in you for being taken to the school when we just had you appointed in charge of the neverland war. We were on the verge of finding the magic, and now, without you or Kendrick, the battle is lost. Those horrible little runts that protect the island will succeed in keeping the magic. Do you never want to find your little sister again? I hope you're happy.

Sincerely, King Eric and Queen Ariel of Havfrue

Sebastian snarled, tearing the letter into little shreds of paper. Tedros and Chaddick looked up from their beds. He tossed the scraps into a little paper bin and stood.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back."

Sebastian walked out the door, not waiting for a response.

His entire life, his parents had pressured him and his younger sister Melody to be the best. This led to cold distant parents and a whole ton of resentment. It was no wonder Melody had left. After Melody left, his mother had felt so guilty she had had a heart attack, and had demanded that they started looking for her. The only problem with that was they had no way to look for her. The kingdom of Havfrue was never particularly strong in the magic department, that was more Villeneuve's specialty. So, his parents had spoken with several different people and had come to the conclusion that neverland held the root of all magic. They talked with the pirates and teamed up. The pirates wanted neverland's territory, and they wanted the magic. What none of them had expected was The Twilight Children. The protectors of Neverland, who in return for living there, promised to protect the mermaids, alligators, and people of the land safe. Sebastian had never confided in anyone, but he had little hope that they were going to win. The Twilight Children were incredible fighters. They were skilled with the bow, sword, and had the home turf advantage of being able to hide anywhere. It got even worse when they realized that their leader, whom Sebastian now knew was Laura, was a sorcerer, and quite possibly one of the strongest ones in the fairy tale world. It was a hopeless fight. Even though they had triple the numbers, they couldn't outmatch them. There was no point in fighting them and making an enemy out of the strongest army in the world.

Sebastian huffed as he realized he had ended up outside the library. He had gotten so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized how far he had gone. He was about to turn to head back, but changed his mind, instead stepping inside.

Maybe he could find something about magic, somewhere where they wouldn't be killed.

Sebastian walked past the sleeping turtle and to the section on magic. He was rifling through the books when he heard talking through the shelves, and he stopped to listen.

"I don't understand what the heck it's supposed to mean though? The one thing good has that evil doesn't? That's a number of things. Castles, families, armies."

Sebastian peeked through, seeing Agatha and Laura. He rolled his eyes and was about to continue, but came to a halt when Laura spoke again.

"I think I know what it is," Laura sat up straight; she could see his flaming hair. "There is this lullaby in Villeneuve, and the lyrics go: How does a moment last forever? How does a story never die? It is love we must hold onto, never easy but we try," Laura leaned across the table. "The answer is love. How many villains do you know who have found love?"

Sebastian leaned in, trying to hear more, when Laura twisted around, her dark brown eyes landing on his through the shelf.


	5. Chapter 5

"Eavesdropping? Not a great quality for a prince." Laura snarled slightly. Sebastian flinched back.

"I wasn't eavesdropping." He responded. Laura narrowed her eyes. Over the course of her lifetime, she had learned to read people, and that included princes. Something was wrong, probably parents, if she had learned anything.

"Really?" Agatha asked. "Because the way you were standing there sure seemed like you were."

Sebastian snarled slightly, turning to stalk out of the library, before Laura reached out with her magic, tugging him back to the table.

"How much did you hear?" She demanded, standing up out of her chair, not frightened despite the evident size difference.

"Enough to know that you're both crazy." He responded, trying to tug himself out of her grip.

Laura pulled his collar down to her face. "You ever tell anyone what you heard and I will end you."

Sebastian yanked out of her grip and stormed off, and Laura turned, sitting back at the table.

"You're remarkably good at frightening people."

Laura laughed. "I know."

"That magic? How did you do that?"

"Ever heard the saying, 'faith, trust, and a little bit of pixie dust'?"

Agatha nodded.

"It's more like will power, spite, and a little bit of pixie dust. You have to ask the magic to do your bidding. I've always been good at elemental magic, although I favour fire. I can still perform magic without the pixie dust, but it's not as strong. Pixie dust acts as an amplifier, and it takes the brute force of the magic, that's why this-" she tapped a finger on her necklace. "-is the most precious thing I own."

"You'll understand more when they unlock your fingers tomorrow."

Agatha pointed on the scene in the book. "You told me that there was a war between good and evil?"

"Yes," Laura swallowed. "About 200 years ago, there was a war between the two schoolmasters, who were twin brothers. Nobody knows who won, but good has been on a 200-year winning streak."

"So love must be the answer to the riddle."

Laura shrugged. "Just get Tedros to kiss Sophie, and you should go home."

"That's not going to be easy."

"Fairy tales never are."

"Oh my Merlin," Laura muttered. "What is she doing now?"

Agatha leaned over, the two of them watching as Sophie carried an arrow. "She is convinced that she can win over Tedros with a love potion."

"What!" Laura shouted, then lowered her voice as she noticed people staring at her. "That's not going to work. It has to be true love, and you can't manufacture true love. It has to be real, and a love potion is cheating."

Laura moved forward, trying to intervene, but Sebastian stepped in front of her. The gleam in his eyes was different than usual.

"Move." She ordered.

"I don't take orders from Twilight Children." He hurled it like a slur.

Laura rolled her eyes, and hooked her leg under his, knocking him flat on his butt. "You've made that obvious."

"Laura and Sebastian." Laura had to refrain from groaning as Yuba approached them. "Fighting again? You two clearly don't learn. Dish duty, three months."

"Three months!" Sebastian cried, standing up. "It wasn't my fault-" He started.

"That's dishes for both schools now. Meet in the kitchen at eight." Yuba stalked away.

Laura groaned, momentarily forgetting that she was trying to get to Sophie. "Great, just great."

"You are going to pay for this," Sebastian hissed.

Laura held up her flaming hand. "You really want to test me?"

Yuba shrieked Sophie, causing both of them to look over at the commotion.

"A love potion! That's even worse. I'll let the wolves deal with you."

A wolf stalked over and grabbed Sophie, pulling her along by her hair, much to her chagrin.

Laura turned back to Agatha. "I'm sorry."

"I don't need the key to unlock my finger. I already have magic."

Laura huffed, crossing her arms and sticking her fingers in her armpits to avoid the person with the key.

"You do, so you don't have to draw from that pixie dust on your neck."

"It doesn't work like that. Unlocking your finger just opens your soul to the magic. You still draw from pixie dust. It's the only way to get magic. I already have magic."

The man snarled at Laura. "Give me your finger."

"No. I am already the most powerful sorcerer here. Even if you unlock all these people's fingers, they will never even come near to me and my power. They are all drawing from a communal source. I don't need my finger unlocked." She almost growled the last bit.

"Your loss."

Laura looked down the line, where Sebastian was getting his finger unlocked. It glowed a dim blue, before fading.

He looked over and snarled. Laura rolled her eyes, not excited about dishes at all.

Laura walked into the kitchen, only to find Sebastian already there.

"Took you bloody long enough."

Laura huffed, rolling her eyes. "You wash, I'll dry."

"Why are you drying?"

In a mocking tone, she held up her hand, pale blue fire tips echoing like fingernails. "Because I don't need a towel."

Sebastian couldn't seem to come up with an argument to that and instead resorted to plunging his hands into the water. Laura grabbed the first plate and using her other elemental magic to assist her, she held it in the air, flame drying it, and floating it onto a neat stack.

They worked in silence until Laura had the nerve to ask. "Why are you attacking Neverland?"

Sebastian let out an annoyed huff. "Because we want to rid the world of your kind. Twilight Children, magic users, people who walk with pixies. We are looking for the source to squash it."

"You didn't even know we lived on the island" Laura responded. "And you are still attacking children."

"You're attacking solders with families."

"I didn't say they deserved to die. They were attacking, and I was defending. It's simple, I was only doing my duty as A Twilight Child."

Sebastian scrubbed a stubborn scrap of food off. "That's ridiculous."

"No, what is ridiculous is you trying to justify killing children." Her voice was calm, but her blood was boiling.

"Magic deserves to rot in hell. We don't need it anymore." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else. "That is why I am never using the stupid finger glow."

"You sound like a poster boy for your parents." Laura scoffed.

She knew she had hit a weak point when she brought up his parents. The way his gaze darkened indicated enough. He turned to face her.

"I am not some poster boy for my parents, and I will never use _magic!_ " He shouted the last bit and clenched his fists.

An explosion sounded, and the two of them shot backwards, staring at the sink. Water had flown upwards, so cold that it had frozen halfway up, creating an ice sculpture.

Laura began laughing as Sebastian's face paled.

"I can't believe it. You're a water magician!"


	6. Chapter 6

_"You're a water magician."_

Sebastian stared at the giant ice sculpture. Dread was rising in his stomach. He felt sick.

"My parents are going to kill me."

That was true.

After Ursula stole his mother's voice in the famous fairytale, his father learned and banned any sort of magic from the kingdom, sending everyone away. Melody had vanished when he was a kid, and his parents, instead of blaming themselves, blamed magic users, trying to get back at him.

Sebastian inhaled deeply.

Laura quit laughing, and stared at him, a mixture of emotions. "Your parents will kill you because you used magic?"

"Havfrue has banned magic. I won't be allowed to return home. I've lost everything."

Laura snickered. "Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?"

Sebastian slid to the ground, unable to take his eyes off of the giant statue. "No, I'm not."

Laura blinked in disbelief. "I can melt it"I if that's what the issue is. They will never see it."

"That's not just it. I'm going to have to purposely fail all my classes in magic, and they will know. I am going to fail school, all because my bigoted parents hate magic."

Laura flinched, shocked by the raw honesty. "Nobody is saying that."

Sebastian turned his gaze to the brown-haired girl, who was watching him, stuck between concern and hatred. "I have to get rid of it."

"You can't. There is no getting rid of it."

" _I want it gone!_ " He shouted.

"You can't get rid of it!" She shouted back. "The forces have marked you as a magician, it's fundamentally part of you. There is no getting rid of it."

Sebastian slammed his hands onto the ground, and the ice sculpture shattered, sending melting ice chunks everywhere.

Laura instinctively threw an arm up, covering herself and Sebastian with a border of fire. Any ice that hit it sizzled and evaporated.

"You need to calm down. Magic follows emotion. You're going to kill us."

Sebastian wanted nothing more than to scream as she crouched in front of him. He tried desperately to calm himself down, but panic was rising everywhere. He was never going to be able to go home, to face his parents.

He ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself. The pipes were hissing, the water following his panic.

"Hey, hey, stop." Laura grabbed his hands, clenching them in hers. "Look at me."

Sebastian moved his eyes to hers. They were brown, with gold flecks in them. Her cheeks were light pink.

"Breath in and out, counting to three."

Sebastian followed her instructions, his heart rate slowing as his breathing did.

He shook his head, realizing what was going on. He couldn't get rid of it.

"I can help you train it," Laura offered. "I have done it a couple of times before, and it's easier to control the more you practice."

Sebastian stared at her. "Train me?"

"Yes, so it doesn't have to follow emotion as much. Control, then you can hide it if that's what you want."

"What about classes? They send our grades to our parents."

She paused, thinking. "You don't have to hide it in class. It's not too hard to intercept the letters containing our grades and change or destroy them. I've been doing it since we got here."

Sebastian stopped. "Wait, you've been stopping your grades from going to your parents?"

"Yes, I don't talk to them."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "What? Why?"

"I just don't. That's none of your business. Do you want me to teach you or not?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes. Teach me to control it."

"Meet me in the library at midnight."

* * *

Sebastian didn't tell anyone. Not even Tedros. He didn't want to risk anyone knowing.

The constant fear of being found lurked beneath the surface, and underneath that, what felt like a dormant monster hunted.

He paused outside the library, unsure if he should actually be doing this. He inhaled deeply, stepping in. The dimmest light echoed from a corner.

He walked through the library, wearing the school provided pyjamas. He made his way towards the light.

Laura sat, flipping rapidly through a few books. A small flame echoed in front of her, casting a calming light over the table.

Sebastian paused, watching her. She hadn't noticed his presence yet.

Maybe this was a mistake, maybe he should leave, but the magic inside him was yawning, and it wanted to be used. Train it, then it wouldn't have to be seen.

Against his better judgement, he sat.

Laura chuckled once. "I thought you weren't going to show."

Sebastian squirmed slightly. The magic was itchy.

Laura noticed this. "Okay, we should probably get a little bit of that out before I start to explain."

Sebastian stared blankly at her.

Laura sighed. "You really know nothing, don't you? Alright, when you are a magician, it is very easy to overboil your magic if you don't use it."

"What's the difference?" Sebastian asked. "Between magician, wizard, and sorcerer? And why don't you feel like you're going to overboil?"

"I don't feel like I'm going to overboil because I'm constantly using my magic, the more powerful you are, the easier it is to overboil."

"Constantly using it?"

Laura shrugged. "The castle is cold, I use it to keep me warm."

"What about magician?"

Laura flipped through the book and pointed at a diagram. "Everybody in this castle who has had their fingers unlocked can use magic, the difference with you and me is we are magicians. We draw from a different source. I'm not going to tell you what, because of your position with your parents. A magician is the novice level. If you keep training, you become a wizard, and then a sorcerer, which is the most powerful. It is very rare that you can get this high."

She pointed to a picture, turning it to Sebastian so he could see. It was a group of nine people, all dressed in flowing robes. "The council of magic. They determine what to do with magic. Recently, one of them was killed, which makes me wonder if you are meant to be one of them."

Even though Sebastian was supposed to hate magic, he couldn't help but feel calmed as he learned about it, as if a part of him was finally awake.

"Are you a member of them?"

Laura nodded. "Have been for a decade or two now," At Sebastian's look, she continued. "You don't age on Neverland."

She pointed to the empty vase on the table, where flowers were wilting from lack of water. "Fill that with water."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"I can't tell you how to do it. Magic is different for everyone, but if earlier tonight was any indication, you have a forte in water. Mine is obviously fire. Try it."

Sebastian took in a deep breath and raised his hand, feeling slightly ridiculous, and gestured.

Laura bit down a laugh. He looked so silly. "Here." Laura reached across and grabbed his hand, directing his hand to the vase.

Sebastian flushed pink. She had slim fingers, and her hands were warm. She let go and he moved his finger slightly.

A second later, a soft blue light contrasted against the fire and the vase began filling with water, slowly.

"Stop," Laura said.

"It's not stopping," Sebastian responded.

The vase began overflowing.

Laura lunged across the table and grabbed his hand, cutting off the water. Water began spilling across the table. Laura waved her hand and the water hissed, vanishing into thin air.

Laura slumped back in her chair, before giggling. Sebastian stared at her like she was crazy. She was laughing, tears coming to her eyes.

After a second, Sebastian couldn't stop himself from smiling as well.


	7. Chapter7

Sebastian had been coming along so quickly, that it confirmed Laura's suspicions about him being the next sorcerer.

He was right. If his parents found out, he would be dead. Laura could remember visits to Havfrue when she was young, the kingdom had always hated magic, and since they were such close friends with Villeneuve, they both hated magic.

Laura walked outside with Agatha and looked up at the ranking board. They had just found out that trial by tale would be in three weeks. Laura was ready to compete.

1\. Laura of Neverland

2\. Sebastian of Havfrue

3\. Agatha of The Woods Beyond

4\. Tedros of Camelot

Sophie had been holding more and more lessons and was becoming popular with almost everyone.

Agatha had been up for hours at night, along with Laura, they both got out of their room with ease. Agatha went over to the school for evil to help her friend, and Laura had been teaching Sebastian magic.

"Oh, my Merlin." Agatha breathed.

Laura looked over at where her friend was staring. Sophie and Tedros walked through the line, hand in hand.

Everyone was staring.

"That backstabbing-" Agatha cursed under her breath.

Laura shook her head in disbelief.

She looked up to find Sebastian staring at her. His face was concerned, and Laura shrugged in response. The rest of the student body had noticed the way they weren't arguing anymore, that they had taken to barely communicating at all. Dishes had been doing it bad. When in reality, dishes took a half hour.

TIMESKIP

Laura walked down the hallway outside the groom room, attempting to find the hall of good, but she had had little luck.

The door to the groom room open and Laura had to refrain from groaning as Beatrix and her possy exited, trailed by smells of perfume so strong they caused Laura to gag.

Beatrix spotted Laura, and her gaze turned harsh.

"Oh, Laura." Her voice was sing-song.

Laura turned around, looking at Beatrix with a fake smile. "How can I help you, Beatrix?"

"I just wanted to have a word with you."

Laura raised an eyebrow as the girls around them sniggered.

"I wanted to question what you think you are doing with the Prince of Havfrue?"

Laura let out a barking laugh. "Sebastian? What about him?"

"What is going on with you two?" She questioned. "You haven't fought in ages. You just start doing dishes together and all of a sudden you're best friends?"

"I wouldn't say that," Laura scoffed. "We sorted out our differences."

"Uh-huh. If I were you, I would back off of him. He doesn't need someone like you and don't forget, I know who you really are."

Laura held her hand up. "Are you really trying to threaten me, Beatrix?"

Flames curled along the tip, dancing. Beatrix's eyes widened, and she stepped back slightly as the classroom door down the hall opened, and the boys filed out from swordplay.

The girls instantly perked up as they passed, flirting.

Beatrix smiled at Tedros and Sebastian and gave them a flirty wave. Laura snickered as their faces were masked with confusion.

Beatrix snarled at Laura, and Laura held up her firey hand. "Try me."

TIMESKIP

It was dark out, and Laura stood, about thirty feet away from Sebastian in the dark library. "Are you sure you want to try this?" She asked, tying her hair up and out of her face.

Sebastian bounced from foot to foot, in his ridiculous pyjamas. "I want to try this."

"Okay," Laura responded. She summoned fire, weaving it around herself until she had a rope long enough.

She planted her feet. "Here it comes." A second later, she shot her hand out, guiding the fire rope towards Sebastian. He grabbed it, changing it into water, and spun it around himself, before heading it back towards her. She turned it back into fire before turning it back on him.

It continued like this until both of them had exhausted their powers, leaving them sweaty and tired.

Laura sighed, pulling the fire back in as Sebastian came over ot her.

"I've decided I'm not going to do it anymore."

"Do what?"

"My parents' dirty work."

Laura gave him a questioning hum.

"I'm not going to attack Neverland anymore. You've helped me more than I'm willing to admit, and why would I stab you in the back? If I'm a magician or whatever, I need Neverland for its magic."

Laura nodded. "There is actually something I haven't told you about magic for people like us," She paused, ducking her head out the door, before starting to walk down the hallway. "Have you noticed that your finger doesn't glow?"

Sebastian nodded. "I did, I wasn't sure why."

"That's because, while everyone else in this school draws from pixie dust in pixie hollow, people like you and I draw from the power of belief."

At Sebastian's face, she continued. "It's a backup. So even if your parents wanted to destroy that source, they are only cutting off magic for themselves. You and I draw from the reader's belief in good. That is why it's very rare that evil has such powerful magic. Maleficent is the only one I know, and that's because she was in the right."

"So as long as people believe, we can continue to be the most powerful people in the fairytale kingdom."

"And if people stop believing?"

"We have bigger problems if no one believes. But yes, we would lose all our magic."

"Then why do you carry that necklace?"

"Heirloom from Peter Pan, it helps me to fly."

"You can fly?"

Laura nodded. "I can fly."

"Are you ready for the trial by tale?"

"Born ready! I am going to pummel evil."

Sebastian laughed. "If only my parents could see me now. Fraternizing with the enemy."

Laura detected an undertone of sadness. "Hey, I get what it's like to be in your shoes. I don't talk to my parents because of this."

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed. "Who are your parents?"

"Nobody, it doesn't matter."


	8. Chapter8

Something Laura had said had been bothering Sebastian for two days now.

"I've been in your shoes."

Sebastian twirled his pen in his hand. He had heard stories before, but he always assumed that they were just old tales. Now, what she had said had him wondering if there was more.

He sat up off his bed, catching Tedros and Chaddick's attention. "Do you guys know anything about the lost princess of Villeneuve?"

Tedros shrugged. "My dad told me tales about her," At Sebastian's look, he continued. "He told me that he had met her as a child when he was a teenager. That she had brown hair, brown eyes, and a little star-shaped birthmark on her left arm. He didn't know what happened to her, only that one day she vanished without a trace."

"Why are you asking?" Chaddick asked.

"It's just something I heard about."

"Was it Beatrix or Reena?" Chaddick asked. "Those two tried to convince me that Laura was her. Ridiculous."

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm going to the library."

~~~

Sebastian had poured over dozens of books about Villeneuve. All of them had the same thing. Nobody knew anything about the princess. He opened one more, by August Sadar, and blinked in surprise to find new information. Apparently, the princess had done something, something bad, and was no longer allowed back.

Then he found a photo.

Someone had scratched out the face, covering it in black ink, making the face illegible. Someone didn't want to be found. He had a sneaking suspicion about Laura, one that was growing more and more, he had rumours from girls in the castle, but he assumed they were just rumours.

He'd ask her tonight.

~~~

Laura whipped a ball of fire straight at Sebastian from across the library. Sebastian grabbed it, changing it into water and flying it straight back at her. She jumped, touching it, and it evaporated.

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, watching her with suspicion. He had never noticed the freckles across her face.

She walked over to him, and he grabbed her wrist. She stared at him, trying to yank it away.

"What on earth are you doing Sebastian?"

He flipped her wrist over and laughed. He was right. He let out a shaky breath. "You're her, you are the lost princess of Villeneuve. Princess Colette Laurel Belle."

Laura's face went dark, and she stared at him in shock.

He bowed his head. "It's an honour your highness."

"You figured it out." She whispered it so low that Sebastian barely caught what she said. She ripped her arm out of his grasp. "Are you happy?"

She stormed off, walking away.

"Wait, what did I do wrong?"

"You stuck your nose where it doesn't belong," She hissed, turning around to face him. "I left that life behind! I wanted no one to know who I was! Can't you understand that?"

Sebastian stepped forward slightly, trying to comfort her, but she stepped back. She must have been upset, if the way the fire lamps were acting up. She never lost control like this.

"Years of burying her, years of hiding my parents, my horrible horrible birthright, only for you to dig it up in a week! Lessons are over."

"Wait Laura." Sebastian grabbed her arm, only to wince at how hot it was. "I'm sorry, please, I just wasn't thinking."

"Obviously you weren't thinking! Otherwise you would have minded your own business," she blinked, and Sebastian was nearly blindsided by the fact she was holding back tears. "Don't talk to me again."

With that, she turned and left, leaving Sebastian in the steadily cooling library.

~~~

"Girls are a weird species." Tedros mumbled as Sebastian and him walked out of swordplay.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, they are. How can they go from being so calm to angry at you in a second?"

"I don't know. Sophie and I are going to team up in the trial by tale though, and prove that good and evil can work together."

Sebastian hummed in response. He didn't trust Sophie, there was something off about her, but his friend sure seemed too.

"Wait, who is your girl troubles?" Tedros grinned. "Who is it?"

"No one." Sebastian responded.

Tedros poked him. "Is it Beatrix? I'll respect your decision if that is who it is, even if she's a bit prissy."

"Eww, no. She's not my type."

Tedros raised an eyebrow. "Who is it?"

Sebastian feigned confidence. "I'd rather not say, as we aren't official."

Tedros laughed and Sebastian squirmed with guilt. He had to apologize to Laura. He had trespassed boundaries, and despite knowing how to control the magic, he still struggled with controlling it, especially when he was upset.

He needed her back, badly.

~~~

The announcements were up, and Sebastian was one of the ten good students participating, along with both Tedros and Laura.

He drummed his fingers on his knee as he sat with a couple of the guys. The were all making a pact. Any girls who didn't get asked to the snow ball failed, and they had decided to not ask out Laura or Agatha, deciding that it would be best to get them out.

"Well, Sebastian, your highness, are you in?" Chaddick looked over at Sebastian.

"No," Sebastian responded.

"What? Why?"

Sebastian stood. "Because, what you are doing is cruel and mean. I'm not saying i'm going to ask them out to the snow ball, but I won't join in."

"Aren't you supposed to hate Laura?"

"I did, I mean, I do. I don't know."

Sebastian stood up, picking up a letter from his parents, and walking away, getting away.

Chaddick and Nicholas stared after him. It's not like they could hate him, since his kingdom would be recruiting knights soon.

He ripped open the letter.

Dear Sebastian,

Your mother and I are very disappointed in your low grades, and although we appreciate you not using magic. Good job adhering to our kingdom's rules, but you can't fail, or else you are going to have to find somewhere else.

Sincerely, King and Queen of Havfrue.

Sebastian began laughing. He didn't need to go back there, but Laura has kept her promise. His parents didn't know about him.

He was safe, thanks to her.

He needed her.

"God damnit." He mumbled.

He stepped back into the clearing, spotting Laura and Agatha sitting over by the tree. He steeled himself, and walked across the clearing.

Laura looked up at him. The pink uniform still looked uncomfortable.

"Hi." Her tone was annoyed. "Can I help you?"

"I wanted to thank you," He handed her the letter, and she scanned it, chuckling slightly, before handing it back. "For doing what you did."

"If this is your best attempt at grovelling, I suggest you go elsewhere."

Agatha snickered, and Sebastian became suddenly aware of how every single person in the clearing, good and evil, were watching them. They were arch enemies, right?

"Can we talk?" Sebastian asked. "Somewhere where no one can hear?"

Laura has become aware as well, her eyes darting at everyone watching her, and gauging her reaction.

"Fine."


	9. Chapter9

Laura followed Sebastian heading back towards the dark tunnel. Everyone was watching them. She shivered under their gazes, subconsciously heating the fire so she was warm.

They paused in the tunnel leading to good, leaning against separate walls.

"I want to apologize for what I did." Sebastian started. Laura raised an eyebrow.

He inhaled. "I crossed a boundary without really think what the consequences were, and how it might have affected you. I realized that you spent years hiding that, and it was probably really upsetting, and I'm sorry that I did what I did. Please, forgive me?"

Laura bit her bottom lip, pulling it in between her teeth. She crossed her arms.

"I won't ever mention it again, but I need your help. This magic is itchy, and I don't feel great. I want your help, and I'm willing to forget that you were ever royal, if it means you'll help me."

"I'm not all that mad at you." Laura started, somewhat unsure with her honesty. Sebastian blinked in surprise. "I was madder at myself for what I did, and you bringing it up brought me back to that moment, and it was terrifying, and I reacted and didn't think."

"What happened?" Sebastian began cussing, and Laura giggled, turning pink. "I'm sorry, I have a natural curiosity. If you want to punch me, I'll let you."

"It's alright. I was ten or so, and I lost control and burnt down half of the castle. My parents shunned me, and I left. I made it to neverland and I was trained. I've been there since."

Sebastian nodded. "Okay, so I'm guessing you prefer the name, Laura?" She gave him a deadpan look and he continued. "I'm sorry."

A shadow appeared at the end of the tunnel. Both of them looked as Beatrix began to make her way down the tunnel, sashaying.

Laura snicked as Sebastian groaned. "Merlin help me."

"Oh, Sebastian!"

Laura stepped back, digging her toe into the ground. Sebastian's face had gone pink. He looked cute when he was embarrassed. Laura blinked in surprise at the stray thought.

"I was just checking up to see how you were doing. I didn't want you getting hurt by this monster."

Laura flinched, and turned around to defend herself, but froze as Sebastian looked daggers at her.

"I think you should leave Beatrix."

Beatrix scoffed. "I was just going to ask if you had figured out who you were going to ask to the snowball?"

"I have, and now you should leave before I do something that we will both regret."

Beatrix laughed, somewhat annoyingly, and left.

Laura was shaking so hard she thought she was going to burst.

"Are you crying?"

Laura burst out into giggles and Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Really?"

"It's about time someone put her in her place."

~~~

Laura stood outside the gate to the blue forest and inhaled deeply. Her blue cloak drifted loosely around her legs, and she was thrumming with excitement. She was the last ever to go in, accompanied by Hester. She could almost imagine she was back on Neverland. Sebastian had gone in fifteen minutes ago, and he had cast her a wink before he went in. Both Tedros and Sophie had gone in earlier.

Now, students from good and evil were beginning to drift together, sharing blankets and food and waiting to see if their historic couple would survive.

Laura clenched her fingers around her necklace, slipping her handkerchief into her pocket. Dovey had told her earlier to try to keep her magic to a minimum, so no one would come out charbroiled, but she hadn't told her she couldn't use it, which was good. The boys, Sebastian included, got swords, which was sexist and unfair, leaving the girls to get help from animals or princes.

The last cannon went off, and a cheer rang up as the gates opened. She threw her hood up over her braided hair. Laura jogged in, beginning to smile.

It felt like home, and despite the unfamiliar setting, Laura found herself weaving in and out of trees like it was second nature. She quickly separated from Hester and found a quiet spot to pause.

Laura glanced around once, making sure nobody had followed her, before she uncorked the vial of pixie dust at her neck for the first time since arriving at this school, and left a tiny bit of it out, before corking it up just as quickly. Letting it fall back to her neck, she took the small golden grains in her hand, running her thumb over them once.

She inhaled, and blew gently on the grains, and beamed to herself as she felt her body begin to get lighter and she floated over the forest. She hovered just over the foliage, before heading along, looking for nevers.

She found two lurking in the northwest tulip garden, and with one look at the glowing flames dancing across her fingers, they dropped their handkerchiefs.

Laura let out a satisfied laugh, and tugged her cloak around her shoulders, before jumping, and taking off again. The night was peaceful and she floated above, looking for more nevers.

Then she spotted a group of them, lead by Kendrick. She unconsciously hissed at him; the damned pirate. They were sprinting after an...elephant?

It was Sophie, Laura soared lower as the nevers chased Sophie through the pumpkin patch. Where was Tedros?

Suddenly, Sophie vanished, presumably into something smaller that couldn't be seen. The nevers grumbled and took off into the forest.

Laura let out a sigh, and relaxed on top of a tree, watching the pumpkin patch as a mouse made its way out. She didn't remember Sophie being so good at mogrifying.

A shout sounded, and Laura's head snapped southward. A red shock flew up, meaning one of the nevers dropped their handkerchief.

She took off and soared through the sky, only to find six nevers surrounding Sebastian, who was holding his sword and slowly being cornered.


	10. Chapter10

The feeling of walking through the blue forest was the same as walking through Neverland for Sebastian. Instead of calmness, he only felt progressively more and more freaked out by the shadows crawling in from every angle. He clenched his hand tightly on his sword, the feeling less comforting than the magic awaiting his call.

He inhaled once, dipping his fingers in the stream running by, the water dancing over his fingers. He had a small scar along his palm from a sword class mishap with Tedros. The water softened it, making him calm.

He let go of the sword and cupped the water in his hands. He stood, letting the water hover in the air. The magic sighed in relief.

Sebastian let the water collapse and picked his way through the forest, walking slowly. He was so used to people jumping from every angle, but it had mostly been Laura. He laughed to himself. He forgot she could fly.

A branch cracked, and Sebastian instinctively flung up a hand in surprise. A flush of water sprung up to defend him, hovering right in front of Kendrick's face. Sebastian's heart sank as Kendrick's face descended into shock.

"You preach the morals of your kingdom," He snarled. He brandished a long sharp knife, and Sebastian let the water splash to the ground, and he reached for the hilt of his unused sword, feeling much more uncomfortable. "Yet you betray them yourself."

Sebastian clenched the sword. "You don't have to do this Kendrick, I thought we were supposed to be working together."

Kendrick let out a sarcastic laugh. "Really? I have seen the way you glare at me, the way you and your soldiers would whisper. You never trusted me, and never will. You think me a villain," His glare turned sinister. "You want a villain. I'll give you a villain."

The bushes began to rustle. Sebastian drew his sword, doubting its abilities as several nevers stepped out of the bush, heading straight for him.

He backed up against the tree, shaking; out of fear or anger, he couldn't tell.

A sudden heat passed over him, and he nearly jumped in surprise. He glanced upwards, and crouching, in the foliage, was Laura. He wouldn't have seen her if it weren't for the soft glowing orange light she had flickering over one finger.

He had to refrain from grinning. Backup.

"Alright, if you want to be a villain, bring it on." Sebastian twirled his sword once, only to drop it when Kendrick charged. He threw up his hands, and a wave followed it, drenching over the nevers. Before he could freeze it, three nevers threw down their kerchiefs. The others found themselves frozen to the ground.

Kendrick hacked at it with a knife, breaking it, and was about to charge, when Laura fell down from the sky.

She slammed to the ground, and Sebastian grinned. He had seen her pull that move a dozen times, and each time, it instilled fear. She looked up, her eyes and hands glowing. She glanced back at Sebastian and winked, throwing off her hood.

Kendrick charged at her, only to have her grab his arm with flaming hands and slam him to the ground. Two nevers charged off into the brush, leaving Kendrick and two nevers Sebastian didn't know.

Laura stepped back, her hand still flaming as she positioned herself next to Sebastian. Kendrick gestured his knife towards them and they pressed closer together, each one generating magic.

Kendrick snarled, his dark slimy hair falling in his face. "You want to go out this way? Fine, take your princess and kingdom, but be warned. It will be mine."

Kendrick walked off into the bush, his sidekicks following. Sebastian watched as they vanished.

Sebastian then realized how close he was to Laura. He could feel her chest moving against him. Their shoulders were pressing together. He didn't want to pull away; in fact, he wanted to get closer.

Laura looked up at him, and Sebastian didn't realize that he was admiring her brown hair and blue eyes. There were light freckles across her nose, presumably from all the time she had spent in the sun. Sebastian had a realization, that Laura was absolutely beautiful, despite what the other boys said about her, it was because of her personality, her willingness to help him, even when they were supposed to be enemies.

His eyes lingered on her full lips. He hadn't realized that they were getting closer, all he would have to do is lean down a couple of centimetres and he would be kissing her. He could feel his face begin to turn pink.

Her eyes widened as he got closer. She knew what he was going to do, but Sebastian watched as she didn't pull away. He was acutely aware of one of her hands tracing up his chest and looping around his neck.

She was about to pull him down when cries took up again, and both of them instinctively looked in the direction of the screams.

The moment was gone. The two of them took off jogging through the forest towards the noise. Sebastian almost laughed to himself. Laura was much more agile. While he tripped and stumbled over the branches, she leaped over them with ease, darting in between the blue trees like she had been doing it all her life.

They stopped outside a clearing, where Tedros was alone, surrounded by Hester, Kendrick, and the two other nevers.

"Where's Sophie?" Sebastian whispered.

Laura shook her head. "I don't know," She reached her hand out. "Hold on."

"Wait, what are you doing?" He asked.

Laura scoffed, and grabbed his arm, jumping into the air and flying onto a branch in the tree above them. She crouched, her balance remarkable.

Sebastian clutched onto the branch. "Why did you have to do that? I don't like heights."

Laura snickered. "We have an advantage now." She turned and let out a sharp whistle that bounced around the clearing. The nevers glanced around, distracted, as Laura fell to the ground behind Tedros.

Sebastian groaned, and followed, landing much less gracefully, but the intimidation was there.

Tedros glanced between the two, relief landing on his face, graced by shock when Sebastian's hands began to glow with water. "Since when are you this good at magic?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Since Laura's been teaching me."

Hester's demon rose above them, and Sebastian's eyes widened. This was going to be interesting.

Laura's fire flung up, distracting the nevers long enough for Sebastian and Tedros to charge.

Sebastian's water plummeted on the nevers, distracting Kendrick long enough for Tedros to disarm them. Sebastian watched as Laura lunged, grabbing Kendrick's, and the two other nevers, handkerchiefs and slammed them all to the ground.

They vanished into red sparks, leaving only Hester behind. Sebastian and Laura both stepped forwards, but Tedros waved them back. "She's mine."

Tedros clashed with her briefly, before he managed to grab her handkerchief, and sighed in relief.

"Sophie," He called out. "You can come out now."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. So they were working together. None of the three noticed Hester's demon rising again, grabbing Kendrick's knife.

There was a flash, and then Agatha, who Sebastian thought wasn't even in the trial, was standing in front of Tedros, who had a shallow wound in his chest, and was covering herself with his shield.

Everyone stood in silence as the sun rose over them, and shouts began ringing, the sound of people racing into the woods.

"They did it! Tedros and Sophie won!"

The bush nearby mogrifyed into Sophie and Laura stumbled back into Sebastian in surprise. The shouts got closer, and people ran into the clearing, only to freeze as they took in the scene of Agatha and Tedros, and Sophie crouched nearby.

The two sides separated, and good and evil formed once more.


	11. Chapter11

It was the week before the Circus of Talents that Laura finally realized how much she hated social events. The Circus of Talents was the night before the Snow Ball, and the boys weren't going to ask until the actual day of the circus, leaving the girls in her school in shambles. They were constantly fretting over who was going to ask them--Beatrix was convinced it was Tedros--and what they should wear.

All of Laura's classes were now geared towards the ball. They were learning to waltz, dress properly, and act at a ball. Laura drummed her fingers on the table in front of her, Agatha seated next to her. The boys were whispering on the other side of the classroom, with occasional gestures thrown in the girls' direction.

Beatrix leaned forward to Laura. "Why do they keep pointing at you?"

Laura shrugged. "I don't know."

Sebastian stood and weaved around the desk, stopping next to Laura. He paused, fixing Beatrix with a look that made her turn pink and sit back. He knelt next to the desk, and Laura raised an eyebrow, unaware that they were supposed to be talking in class. The only people who even knew that they talked were Tedros and Agatha.

He lowered his voice, so much so that Laura leaned closer to hear him. "I heard that they are inviting former students of good to teach us about the ball. Beauty and the Beast were invited," Laura's guts chilled. "I figured you would want to know."

Laura nodded, her body numb. "Thank you."

Sebastian pressed a hand on her shoulder, before walking back across the classroom and rejoining the boys.

Her parents were coming. Maybe she could avoid them? No, she couldn't afford to skip class. She clenched her fists. There was nobody saying that she had to talk to them, or even look at them.

Agatha leaned over. "You're going to set the table on fire."

Laura looked down at the candy table, which was burning under her hand. She flattened her palms out, letting the flame disappear. She should've gone back to Neverland when she had the chance. Small thread danced at her. They were invited, and they hadn't accepted yet.

She glanced back over at Sebastian, finding him staring at her. She turned pink slightly and looked away, down at her hands. Professor Anemone stepped in, wearing an outrageous outfit of peacock feathers. Laura looked at Agatha and they both started snickering.

"Students, thank you for coming! Today we will be hearing ball stories from former alumni of the school for good. After sending many invitations out, we had a few accept. I am proud to present the king and queen of Havfrue, Eric and Ariel!"

Laura coughed in surprise, snapping her gaze to Sebastian. The students in the class immediately rose to their feet, either bowing or curtsying. Sebastian's face had gone white, and he stared at his parents in shock. He stayed glued to his seat, tucking his hands down out of sight. It's like she could feel his fear.

Laura didn't rise with the others, more for Sebastian's sake than her hatred of the king and queen. Sebastian sat frozen for a moment or two, his parents exchanging confused glances before he stood abruptly and walked out of the classroom.

Laura paused, staring at his parents, before rising and walking out after him.

She could see where he got his looks from. His red hair was the same as his mother's, and his dark blue eyes the same as his father's. She stepped out of the classroom and spotted him disappearing around the corner. She walked quickly after him.

She found Sebastian in the garden behind the castle. He was sitting on a bench in front of a stream. His head was hung in his hands and she could see his mouth moving; he was talking to himself.

She walked up behind him, leaning over the bench. "Hi."

He looked up at her briefly. "Why are you here?"

Laura shrugged, before taking a seat next to him, close enough that she could feel his presence without actually touching him. "Figured you could use the company who wasn't going to pry."

He let out a muffled thank you and Laura leaned back, watching the bony birds circle the tower. She picked at the flowers on the edge of her school uniform, waiting patiently.

The bell rang, and students were bustling around to classes. The castle was silent again before Sebastian finally spoke, startling Laura out of her thoughts.

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

Laura tilted her head towards him.

"I don't know. They are still my parents, but they hate magic, and they banish anyone with magic from the kingdom. It makes me a hypocrite, and a horrible person, but I can't get rid of it, and I don't think I want to. I don't understand what's wrong with magic. I used to think it was this terrible thing that was going to ruin the fairy tale world, but what is a story without magic?"

He glanced over at Laura, and she recognized the look immediately. The same fear and conflict she had felt years earlier.

"They are still my family, and I don't want to hate them, and I want their acceptance more than anyone else, but they drove Melody out after she made one small slip up. All she did was light a candle."

Melody. Laura's eyes narrowed. Why did she keep recognizing that name? It was like an unscratchable itch.

"I don't know what to do," He sat up, and Laura realized he was about to cry. "I don't want to leave my home."

Laura grabbed his arm, ignoring the muscles with some effort, and pulled him over, wrapping him in a hug as he shook. She gave him what she had wanted when it had happened to her. She held him as he sobbed. She had known fear and hatred.

Finally, he pulled back and wiped his face. Laura leaned back slightly.

"It took me many many years to figure this out," Laura said. "And it probably won't make sense now. You don't need acceptance from everyone. In a perfect world, everyone would, but that isn't possible, because people don't like being equal. There will always be people who think they are better or blame others for things when they aren't doing anything wrong. What I learned, is the sooner you accept yourself than everybody else's opinions fall away."

Sebastian was watching her. Laura turned and caught him looking down towards her lips. She leaned forward, about to kiss him, when there was a shout.

"Sebastian?"

Laura spun to look at his parents. She pressed a hand to his shoulder and stood. "Good luck."

~~~

Laura had decided she was going to fly for her talent. Simple and easy. The only problem was, she didn't have anything to wear for the circus. She didn't actually know if anyone was going to ask her. She crossed her arms, milling over it.

Agatha burst into the room. "I need your help."

Laura turned and looked at her. "What with?"

"I want to do it. I want to dress up for the circus, but I don't know how the groom room works."

"You think I do?" Laura asked.

"Please," Agatha begged. "Come on. We have to change."

"Fine. I'll do it, but you owe me one."


End file.
